Numerous methods are known for the refining of lead bullion that is made by the various smelting processes for the recovery of lead from ores and concentrates. The refining is necessary for the removal of impurities which include antimony, arsenic, bismuth, copper, iron, selenium, silver, tellurium, tin, zinc, gold and other metals, and which impurities may be present in varying amounts. A great number of refining processes are known. These processes include electrorefining processes, and processes wherein metals and alloys are used. In the electrorefining process, the lead bullion electrodes contain certain amounts of arsenic and antimony that are necessary for preventing slime from falling off the electrodes. Although electrorefining removes most of the impurities from the lead, and the electrorefined lead meets the specifications for purity, the small amount of impurities remaining, usually less than 0.1% total, causes undesirable formation of dross when the electrorefined lead is remelted.